ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KillerBaka9
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Jimmykiller9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 19:03, May 7, 2011 Re: Yo! Yes it's very hard ecspecilly at the begaining when you have no pages and no users. But i enjoy being the boss oh and could you read the rules. To find the page just go to the search bar and type Rules. You didn't break any rules but i just want to make sure you know them. Supremegogeta 19:20, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but we are curently not looking for anymore Admins as we have enough as it is. Right now we just need regular users ok. But just in case we need anew wich we probley will i would get to work on editing pages and tring to catch up with the guys that our in the 1,000"s of achievment points. also we want a Admin to be trust worthy. If you need anymore qustions about Admins i have a link to a page i can give you. If you want just tell me. Supremegogeta 19:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hello Jimmykiller, I must give you a warning. Here is the reason why, you changed info on the super saiyan 7 page and added a picture against Gotek's fan fiction. Do this again and I must block you, for 1 day. So please consider this in future edits. 18:45, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Goteks blog I did not block you, I gave you a warning. I said "Do that again and I must block you". So you were not blocked. 21:29, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The reason everything is blue jimmykiller, is because I get to change the skin on the holidays, so when you see one coming up, expect a skin change. May, 30th, 2011, at 11:52 A.M. CST Yep that's right I'm Heat Dome Attack and Heat Dome Attack is me. and June 30 You broke a rule on your userpage by leaving a link to another wiki. Please do not do it again. July 12 sure, if my computer isnt annoying, then maybe, it might have problems so i'll be in and out quickly 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 18:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. You will see me around here alot, just editing, checking out blogs and stuff like that. Upgraded Evil 20:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That wiki is boring and dull, the reasonI didn't join it! Also I told Tree Of Might. you swore on a page, because you did... Upgraded Evil 20:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry dude your probably PO'd at me right now... I just read the rules before I joined... Upgraded Evil 20:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC) It's ok though, just edit it and you'll be ok besides it's way better than a block! Oh, I hope I don't break any rules. Upgraded Evil 21:08, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nothing, just playing DBZ Budokai tenkaichi 2 in the Super 17 saga. How about you? 21:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh Thanks.. Upgraded Evil 21:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to get passed the battle with 18 vs. 17 (Super 17 Saga 21:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the hardest battle for me was SS4 goku vs. Baby Vegeta Golden Great Ape (2nd time) Dang, 17 keeps beating me! 21:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) K I'll try it. Oh and on your funny slideshow page, at the end Vegeta says ah Carp (switch r and a) and that word is not allowed on the Wiki! before another admin gives you a warning... you might wanna fix it! 21:24, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry it is! 21:32, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you could say that again! 21:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) gtg awww gtg bye! 21:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well first of all I'm a girl, and no. I can sorta play the piano, and I haven't seen the sheet music anywhere online. ~ IceMoonCloud 10:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry it's fine. Did you think I was a boy? ~ IceMoonCloud 22:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Understood. ~ IceMoonCloud 23:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. I hope your done throwing your fit of rage and insainty. Soilder5679 23:35, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ive allready told a admin on you. Your the one who started it and went crazy because i defended Supreme Gogeta. Youll proabably get banded. Soilder5679 23:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) You cussed me out on the dbz wiki and i deleted the comments. So your the one getting in trouble. Were not cool anymore i cant trust you after the way you blew up. Soilder5679 23:53, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Want me to show what you said to me?. You called me a fucking bich and said i was starting shit up and was screaming in capital letters and i deleted it due to not wanting to start stuff then you keept starting it and going crazy so i defended myself. Lol!. Soilder5679 23:58, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I dont know. You really attacked me for arguing with someone who started with a friend of mying when you could have stayed out of it and done nothing. I have to think about it. Soilder5679 00:01, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ive thought about it and decided to forgive you since weve been good friends and you helped me with my wiki. But if you do it again were not friends. Soilder5679 00:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Ive thought about it and decided to forgive you since weve been good friends and you helped me with my wiki. But if you do it again were not friends. Soilder5679 00:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ive been pretty busy its all cool. come to the chat!. Soilder5679 00:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply I want you both to stop arguing on my talk page. I agree with Soldier that Kill you likes to start problems if you need proof i can show you. I told Soldier to do what i do and ignore him now i want you both to calm down and stop it.i don't see what this argument has to do with you leaving the Wiki if you want to than leave but i don't understand why you would. Supremegogeta 00:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Jimmy, you're a wuss puss.My ultimate allies are on my DB profile. If you're too lazy to check, then fine. :D 13:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) why are you trying to ruin supremegogeta becoming a admin he derves it!. Soilder5679 19:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Hello Jimmykiller. This will probably be my last message to you for a while. Anyway, I changed my avatar to tell people I won't be on very much, other users on DB Wiki did it (Beadtmdc), to show he won't be on anymore. Hope you're going well, because studying is really boring. 13:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it now!! I also added to my Blue the dog slideshow!! 22:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, just keep clicking the join the chat button. I hope it works!! 01:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh My! I was gonna add you but I forgot! Whoops! 19:56, July 23, 2011 (UTC) It actually is fair, an abreviation of the word is just like saying the word. If you know what the abbriviation means, then he is breaking the rules. If he didn't know what that meant and saw other people use it and decided to use it, He found out and I hope he will not use it again. And where in the message did you fine I was harsh. Well actually I gagged while trying it... So I can't help it. Anyway, Whats up Jimmy? But there is a catch, if you go to my user page, by my vost visited wiki's, it will say if that user is an admin, he will see that and know it's a prank. And no thank you, I do not pull pranks. 02:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh my god. Why wouldn't they it sounds fun they are way to boring. lol Anyways what's up? Supremegogeta is awesome! 02:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I stopped you in your tracks. 02:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I doubt it, this is HAS to be a joke. [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|''' Of']] Might. 17:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Jimmykiller. I see you made a template on DB wiki. The Raditz one. I will make one soon, but I won't say what it is. But, where do you make it? It's own page or something? 18:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info. Is chat still glitched, or can you go on? 18:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you mean by Templates used section. 19:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I made the template on my DB wiki profile, but I don't know how to make it like the other templates that hava a title, like yours. Can you help? Do you like it? 19:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I must be stupid, I don't have a clue. I know, say my Nappa template, it's title is Template:Nappa, but the one I made dosen't have one, can you help? Lol, sorry about this. I must be patehitc for a 16 year old asking for a younger person's help. 19:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, sorry, what I mean is, when I go in source mode, my Nappa template looks like Template:Nappa, but the one I made, looks like this. User Box |id = |id-c = blue |info = ' can kill you with his tongue'. |info-c = pink |info-fc = Purple |border-c = DimGray 19:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and u have 365 edits! 365 days=1 year of course! [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|' Of']] Might. 19:58, July 26, 2011 (UTC) It's ok, thanks for trying to help! Someday, do you want to add me to your Ps3 friends and play RB 2? 20:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ... [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|' Of']] Might. 20:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) When? When do you want to exchange names? Can we do it over private messages on the chat, as I don't want anybody else seeing my name. Don't bother untill about later August, or you can add me now, but only be able to play me about once or twice. 20:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Have you unlocked any moves, like Raditz's Behind You! Counter attack? 20:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I like that counter. It's good. The team I use usually in team fights is Frieza, Nail, Ultimate Gohan, Goku (SSJ3), Super Buu (All forms) 20:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) New Admin Yes there is going to be a new Admin and i will pick a new Admin by the end of the day. Supremegogeta is awesome! 21:22, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey do you want to get on chat? Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 21:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) why did you say all i talk about is SSj2 Gohan,Z Fighters Vs Cell Jrs?, I dont and you know that man. Soilder5679 02:52, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I know but it was annoying bro. Its all good though. Soilder5679 03:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay here's your logo. Enjoy! July 26 lol yes it does, who would you like to be? Nappa77 17:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Done... Nappa77 17:56, July 27, 2011 (UTC) '''What's with the "in the bunny suit" -_- Thing?? Personally, I like that suit on meh :P 14:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC)' I believe she (I) had nothing else to wear sir. That Oolong! Speaking of Oolong, I just had Oolong Green Tea yesterday in Europe. IT WAS NOMTASTIC! Also! Nappa77 made meh a bubbly sig! Me likes it! 16:56, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I can make you one. Its prtty simple Nappa77 00:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Its done! to use it type in { {Jimmykiller9|text=whatever you want to say here} } without the spaces on the { } things. Here it is... Nappa77 00:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, thats me doin' my job :D Nothing i KNOW!! He's an admin now so he's doing great stuff!! [[User:Tree Of Might.|'Tree']][[User talk:Tree Of Might.|'Of']]Might. 19:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Your talk page is a little messed up. The Messages are really mixed up, and messy. 20:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC)